


Remeasured

by AmadeusMachina



Series: Adventures of Amadeus Mac'hina [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusMachina/pseuds/AmadeusMachina
Summary: As a part of #Febhyurary on Tumblr, this was written for Day 12: Vertical and is set after the events of Patch 5.4.Tataru never does address Amadeus directly.
Series: Adventures of Amadeus Mac'hina [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Remeasured

“Stand perfectly still,” Tataru commanded. “Vertical, if you please,” she further ordered, noticing that the warrior was fighting drowsiness. 

Amadeus obliged, setting their focus on her clambering up on the stepladder next to them in an effort to avoid dozing off. They knew better than to try to argue with their fellow Scion, even though they had been doing nothing but standing still for the last half a bell as Tataru and one of her assistants had carefully checked their measurements for discrepancies. It had been so long since the last time they had been taken, the Lalafell claimed, that it would be perfectly reasonable for them to have changed, especially with the physical duress they were constantly under, and so on and so forth. 

She had further insisted that she be given the opportunity to inspect the garments she had made for them in the past, fretting that the stitching might be giving out, or that the shoes were developing holes from wear, or… any other number of issues.

The adventurer wasn’t exactly convinced that was what all this was about, especially since they had the distinct sense that their friend was both deliberately drawing out the process and fishing for information in what seemed to be idle conversation. About what was more unclear, since Tataru had become rather skilled at talking around (but still gleaning information) about any given subject. They had some ideas, though, most revolving around their personal health.

That’s probably what she was actually inspecting them for, come to think of it. Amadeus had all but stopped attempting to conceal their ever-growing number of scars, was admittedly eating at strange intervals, and was clearly keeping themselves busy to cope with what appeared to be the brink of calamity. Not the best show of self-care on their part, but better than past attempts, and that ought to count for something...

As much as the concern was appreciated, though, Amadeus was getting frustrated with Tataru’s roundabout approach.

“Tataru?”

“Hmm?”

“If you’ve something to tell me, you can say as much.”

“Well, I honestly did need to retake your measurements,” she sighed defeatedly, and waved to her assistant, who bowed and left. “But it seemed a convenient excuse to get you to sit still for once.”

“So I could pass out?” they joked. Tataru smirked a little.

“While I appreciate that you are in good enough spirits to make such a jest, I must reply “no”. It’s been ages since I got to really check in on you.”

“Ah, my intuition was correct-”

“Especially on your love life,” Tataru added mischievously.

“Oh dear,” Amadeus said softly, now half in jest and half deep in trouble.


End file.
